Last Friday Night
by Kataliny Oliveira
Summary: Bella a nerd desengonçada. Edward o cara mais lindo e popular da escola. Cobiçado por 11 a cada 10 mulheres. Uma transformação, uma festa, música, bebida e o amor de sua vida em seus lençóis.


Last friday night por Kanny

_Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)_

Katy Perry

Fridaaaaay!

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>There's a hickie or a bruise<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a black top blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn!

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn!

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trios<p>

Last Friday Night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Oh whoa oh<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trios<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again.<p>

_Noite de Sexta-feira Passada (T.G.I.F.)_

Sextaaaaaa!

Tem um estranho em minha cama

Minha cabeça está latejando

Glitter espalhado em todo o quarto

Flamingos rosa na piscina

Eu cheiro como um mini-bar

DJ desmaiado no quintal

Carne na churrasqueira

Isso é um chupão ou um hematoma?

Fotos da última noite

Acabaram online

Eu estou ferrada

Oh tudo bem

Está tudo embaçado

Mas eu tenho certeza que arrasamos

Maldição

Última sexta-feira

Sim, nós dançamos em cima de mesas

E bebemos muitas doses

Acho que nos beijamos, mas eu esqueci

Última sexta-feira

Sim, nós estouramos nossos cartões de crédito

Em seguida, fomos expulsos do bar

Então, nós fomos para a avenida

Última sexta-feira

Corremos pelados pelo parque

Nadamos pelados no escuro

Então fizemos um ménage à tróis

Última sexta-feira

Sim, eu acho que nós quebramos a lei

Sempre dizemos que iremos parar

Whoa-oh-oah

Mas esta sexta-feira

Faremos tudo de novo

Esta sexta-feira

Faremos tudo de novo

Tentando ligar os pontos

Não sei o que dizer ao meu chefe

Pensar que a cidade rebocou meu carro

O lustre está no chão

Rasguei meu vestido de festa preferido

Mandados expedidos para minha prisão

Acho que preciso de uma cerveja de gengibre

Isso foi um erro épico

Fotos da última noite

Acabaram online

Eu estou ferrada

Oh tudo bem

Está tudo embaçado

Mas eu tenho certeza que arrasamos

Maldição

Última sexta-feira

Sim, nós dançamos em cima de mesas

E bebemos muitas doses

Acho que nos beijamos, mas eu esqueci

Última sexta-feira

Sim, nós estouramos nossos cartões de crédito

Em seguida, fomos expulsos do bar

Então, nós fomos para a avenida

Última sexta-feira

Corremos pelados pelo parque

Nadamos pelados no escuro

Então fizemos um ménage à tróis

Última sexta-feira

Sim, eu acho que nós quebramos a lei

Sempre dizemos que iremos parar

Whoa-oh-oah

Mas esta sexta-feira

Faremos tudo de novo

Faremos tudo de novo

Esta sexta-feira

Faremos tudo de novo

Faremos tudo de novo

Esta sexta-feira

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F

Última sexta-feira

Sim, nós dançamos em cima de mesas

E bebemos muitas doses

Acho que nos beijamos, mas eu esqueci

Última sexta-feira

Sim, nós estouramos nossos cartões de crédito

Em seguida, fomos expulsos do bar

Então, nós fomos para a avenida

Última sexta-feira

Corremos pelados pelo parque

Nadamos pelados no escuro

Então fizemos um ménage à tróis

Última sexta-feira

Sim, eu acho que nós quebramos a lei

Sempre dizemos que iremos parar

Whoa-oh-oah

Mas esta sexta-feira

Faremos tudo de novo.

Argg!Minha boca está com gosto amargo. Minha cabeça dói, meu estomago esta revirado. O que aconteceu?

- Ai! - gemi ao abrir meus olhos e me deparar com toda aquela luz. - Ai minha cabeça!

- Hey! Ops - Emmett um grandalhão do time de baseball da escola falou ao abrir a porta do meu quarto, me assustando. Espera, o que ele está fazendo na minha casa? Espera de novo! Esse não é meu quarto, não é minha casa. Onde é que eu estou? - Eu só queria agradecer por você ter dado a melhor festa de todos os tempos. Foi incrível! Você é muito legal. Melhor festa de todas, woo!

- Ok! Isso foi estranho. Eu nunca dei nenhuma festa e... - eu falei e senti algo se mexer na minha cama. - AHHHHHHHHH!

- Bom dia! – Sério! Sonho bizarro esse. Eu deitada em uma cama, sem roupa com o cara mais cobiçado de toda a escola, que sá da cidade, e minha paixão secreta, igualmente sem roupa. Edward Cullen. Ele sorriu para mim e depois selou nossos lábios. Seus lábios carnudos, naquela boca bem desenhada, macia e rosada, que aiii... Deu até um arrepio.

- AHHHHHHHHHH! - eu gritei novamente.

-Meu amor, eu vou acabar surdo. - Edward disse fazendo careta e colocando uma das mãos na orelha.

- Não me chame de meu amor! - eu disse pulando da cama, ele me olhou de cima abaixo e lambeu os lábios, então lembrei que ainda estava nua. - Não olhe! -Puxei um dos lençóis de cima da cama.

- Fiz bem mais que isso ontem à noite. - ele disse levantando-se da cama. Oh God! Ele estava completamente despido e vindo em minha direção.

- Não, você não fez nada! - eu disse dando um passo para trás, enquanto segurava o lençol para me cobrir.

- Ah, fiz sim! - ele disse aproximando ainda mais de mim, eu andei o máximo que pude para trás até minhas costas darem de encontro com a parede. O-Ou! - Sabe o que eu fiz Bella?

- N-Não. - ele aproximou ainda mais de mim, prensando seu corpo contra o meu, segurou minhas mãos nas suas levantando meus braços para cima da minha cabeça.

- Eu beijei você aqui. -ele disse beijando meu pescoço e sugando a pele ali. - eu beijei você aqui. - ele beijou e mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. - E aqui - beijou o vão dos meus seios. Minhas pernas já estavam tremulas antes, agora então.. - também te beijei aqui, e aqui, e por fim, beijei você aqui. - ele foi dizendo e distribuindo beijos molhados pela minha clavícula, meus ombros, minha bochecha e por fim meus lábios. Mas esse último não foi um simples beijinho, muito pelo contrário, foi um beijão. Sabe aqueles beijos que começam calmos e vão se tornando urgentes, parece que a outra pessoa quer te arrancar boca, língua, e até a alma se for possível? Pois é, eu ainda acho que a descrição não faz juz a esse beijo. Suas mãos foram para minhas costas e nuca, enquanto as minhas pararam misteriosamente em seus cabelos acobreados. Sua pele suave encostando-se na minha, sua boca deliciosa me levando aos céus. Ele nos guiou até a cama novamente, eu senti a maciez dos lençóis em minhas costas nuas. Sim, o lençol que me cobria havia se perdido em algum lugar entre a parede e a cama. Estávamos nós, sem roupa, numa cama, ele por cima de mim, me beijando ferozmente. Eu não conseguia raciocinar. A única coisa que eu sabia ao certo era que tinha algo rijo em meio as minhas pernas, e que aquilo era bom. Senti algo me invadindo, me consumindo e me preenchendo. Eu escutava os gemidos de Edward e os meus próprios. Esperava sentir algum tipo de dor, tendo em vista que eu era... Eu era virgem... até ontem à noite. Ah cara! Não tive tempo para me desesperar, pois uma onda de satisfação, prazer e felicidade tomou conta de mim naquele momento.

Flashs da ultima noite invadiram minha mente..

Flashback on

- Que barulho dos infernos! - eu disse tampando meus ouvidos com o travesseiro. Minha vizinha Alice Cullen estava dando mais uma de suas festinhas para os alunos da Forks High Eschool. Tá não era uma festinha, era praticamente uma rave. Música alta, gente saindo pelo ladrão, bebida e comida a vontade. Ela sempre dava suas tão famosas festas quando nossos pais estavam viajando a trabalho. É isso aí, nossos pais são sócios em uma empresa de telefonia móvel. Ou seja, não somos pobres. Carlisle e Esme Cullen tem dois filhos, um casal de gêmeos, Edward e Alice, que são lindos, inteligentes e bem sucedidos em suas vidas escolares, tanto como alunos ou como os famosos populares que todos admiram e seguem como cachorrinhos adestrados. Já eu, bem, eu me encaixo no grupo dos tão famosos nerds. Óculos, não que eu precise usar o tempo todo, é apenas para leitura, mas eu leio tanto me esqueço de tirá-los da cara. Minhas roupas são largas, a maioria das minhas blusas são de bandas ou com alguns desenhos engraçados. Não uso maquiagem, salto alto ou chapinha. Meus cabelos vivem em uma trança ou um coque mal feitos que as vezes escondo por baixo de um boné. Até hoje de manhã eu usava aparelho nos dentes, longos cinco anos com aquela parafernália na boca. Meus pais, Charlie e Renée Swan e Carlisle e Esme Cullen foram para uma convenção tecnológica na Suíça e só voltam na segunda, e Alice resolveu dar uma festinha. E a barulheira não me deixava ler em paz na minha cama. Que inferno!

Tentei abafar o som fechando portas e janelas, mas não adiantou. Aquele barulho todo estava me deixando muito agoniada. E já passava das dez da noite, mas como moramos mais afastados da cidade, e a casa mais próxima era a minha, ninguém reclamava. Resolvi ir lá pedir para abaixarem um pouco o som. Fiquei meio incerta, pois além de que eu estava mais bagunçada que de costume vestindo um macacão estilo pintor azul e por baixo uma camiseta preta de mangas compridas. Meus cabelos estavam em uma trança frouxa de lado, sem contar meus costumeiros óculos. Desci as escadas e fui a passos largos para a casa dos Cullens. Logo na calçada da casa já tinha algumas pessoas se beijando, se é que aquele ato obsceno poderia ser chamado de beijo. Atravessei o jardim e a música cada vez ficava mais alta. Bati uma vez na porta, duas vezes e na terceira vez a própria Alice abriu a porta e quando me viu abriu um gigantesco sorriso. Mas não o sorriso de deboche que vi algumas pessoas direcionando a mim. E sim um sorriso tipo "Nossa que bom que você veio", eu acho.

- BELLA! – Ela disse toda contente.

- Oi Alice. – Nós não éramos amigas, mas ela nunca me tratou mal quando nossas famílias se reuniam. – Eu queria saber se você poderia abaixar o som só um pouquinho?

- Oh, claro. Mas antes.. Vem – ela me puxou pela mão para entrar, eu tentei dizer que não, mas ela era mais forte que eu, aparentemente, e conseguiu me puxar para dentro de sua casa. Com a ajuda claro da minha falta de coordenação motora que me fez tropeçar no batente da porta quase me fazendo cair.

Eu nunca tinha ido a uma festa. Claro eu nunca havia sido convidada para uma. Ninguém queria que a nerd feia e desengonçada aparecesse em uma festa cheia de gente bonita e popular. Me surpreendi então a me deparar com a festa. A casa dos Cullens havia sido drasticamente mudada, não a casa em si, mas a decoração e a mobília, no caso desta, a falta dela. A casa dos Cullens estava irreconhecível. Na sala não havia mais os móveis que faziam parte da decoração tão caprichada por Esme. O centro, as estantes com os aparelhos eletrônicos, o lustre de cristal, os quadros caros, os abajures e suas mesinhas. Nada disso estava mais lá. Na sala agora tinha uma pic up e seu DJ. Os sofás estavam nos cantos da sala. Diversos pufs coloridos estavam espalhados por ali. Um lustre de boate estava pendurado no teto refletindo luzes coloridas nas paredes. Havia muitos balões, tiras coloridas descendo pelo teto, sianinhas e confetes espalhados por todos os cantos. Havia um telão e um Nitendo Wii em um canto da sala, onde as pessoas estavam jogando. Em outro havia uma mesa enorme com ponches diversos, comidas, copos, guardanapos, tudo muito colorido.

- Alice... – eu tentei raciocinar alguma resposta.

- Eu sei tá muito legal não é? – ela disse pulando e batendo palmas. É mesmo necessário fazer isso? Que seja.

Nesse momento os componentes do time de baseball da escola passaram por nós. Todos me olharam de cima abaixo com nojo. Isso mesmo, nojo! Principalmente as lideres de torcida peitudas penduradas em seus ombros como papagaio de pirata. Todas loiras e mais usadas que banheiro público em dia de feira. Apenas dois deles não me olharam como se eu fosse um estorvo ali. Emmett McCarty e Edward Cullen. Edward era o sonho de consumo de 11 a cada dez adolescentes dessa cidade. Elas entravam na fila duas vezes. Ele era o menos metido daquele povo todo. Não me tratava mal, mas também, assim como a irmã não era meu amigo. Nos falávamos apenas quando éramos obrigados por nossos pais. Ele até onde sei não tinha namorada, apenas ficava com as meninas do colégio. Edward acenou para mim com um sorrisinho torto que era de tirar o fôlego, mas logo foi juntar-se a sua galera descolada. Senti-me mal por não ser digna de chamar-lhe atenção. Não ser o tipo de garota que um cara como ele teria ao seu lado. É isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando, eu venho nutrindo desesperançosamente uma apaixonite por Edward Cullen, mas eu me enxergo o suficiente para saber que nem em um milhão de anos um cara como ele iria se apaixonar por uma garota como eu. Eu acho que dei muito na cara, pois Alice me olhava de uma maneira estranha.

- Não fica assim. – eu fiquei estagnada com suas palavras. – Fala sério né Bella. Eu bem sei que você anda de olho no meu maninho.

- N-não.. – eu tentei contrariá-la, mas ela me calou apenas com um olhar. – Ninguém precisa saber disso. Eu seria humilhada se isso viesse à tona. Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém. Nunca! – Ela colocou a mão no queixo como que para pensar.

- Tudo bem, eu não conto para ninguém. – eu já ia lhe agradecer, mas ela me cortou. – Mas, quero uma coisa em troca.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Você irá me deixar produzi-la e vai ficar na festa e irá se divertir como nunca antes. Combinado?

- Não! – eu a olhei horrorizada. Má ideia ter vindo aqui.

- Ok, então eu vou contar para todo mundo... – ela deu um passo, mas eu a segurei.

- Tudo bem! – eu me rendi desesperada.

- Eu sabia que você iria aceitar. –ela sorriu vitoriosamente e me puxou pelo braço escada a cima.

Alice me levou até seu quarto, que eu não conhecia. Era bem bonitinho. As paredes em um rosa bem clarinho, quase branco. Uma cama enorme do meio do quarto, o teto era decorado com luminárias que formavam vários círculos no teto com pequenas luzinhas embutidas no gesso. O chão era coberto por um tapete felpudo cor de rosa. Havia vários espelhos de diversos tamanhos nas paredes e a porta para seu closet também era espelhada. Havia também uma escrivaninha com o notebook dela e alguns objetos de decoração.

- Pronto, esse é meu quarto como deu para ver e vai ser aqui que a nova Bella vai nascer. – ela disse entrando no closet.

- Não senhora! Não vai nascer nenhuma Bella aqui hoje! – eu protestei já querendo sair do quarto, mas fui impedida por uma Alice sorridente.

- Claro que não vai nascer nenhuma Bella aqui, apenas vamos dar uma repaginada na antiga. – ela piscou para mim. E me empurrou para o banheiro dela. – tome um banho rápido e lave os cabelos.

- Alice sinceramente isso não é ...

- Quer que eu conte ao Edward...

- Não! – entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho a jato.

Na verdade eu já havia tomado banho a menos de uma hora atrás, só na havia lavado os cabelos, mas quem sou para tentar contrariá-la uma hora dessas. Ela me disse onde tinha toalha para me enxugar e um roupão. Sem contar com o hidratante de morango que ela me fez passar no corpo todo. Alice começou pelo meu cabelo. Ela o secou totalmente e com o babyliss fez cachos largos. Ela os prendeu um a um para que tomassem forma. Fez minhas unhas e as pintou com um esmalte cor marfim, por que eu protestei quando ela quis pintar de vermelho dizendo combinar com meu tom de pele. Enquanto as unhas secavam, ela foi me pintando, quero dizer, me maquiando. Passou uma sombra marrom café nas minhas pálpebras e nos cantos externos esfumaçou com uma preta. Passou quilos de rímel, pó, blush, lápis delineador, e por fim um gloss rosa claro. Ela pegou a roupa que havia separado e que estava em cima da cama e me deu para vestir. Ela tinha separado um conjunto de lingerie preto rendada. Uma camiseta regata cinza com umas estrelinhas pretas e uma saia preta cheia de babadinhos com um laço. Saia não, aquilo era um cinto comprido, tentei protestar mais ela me lançou um olhar ameaçador e então me calei. E para completar um sapato de salto alto na cor nude e uma pulseira preta e brincos. Ela soltou os cachos dos meus cabelos e por fim me deixou olhar no espelho.

- Meu Deus!—eu abri a boca em surpresa. Eu não conseguia encontrar aquela nerd sem graça que se veste como um moleque. Eu só via uma mulher linda, bem vestida e que não se parecia em nada comigo, talvez só um pouco.

- Eu sei! - Alice gritou. – Você está um arraso, pode me agradecer.

- Obrigada. – falei sem olhar nem um segundo sequer para ela.

- Agora é a hora da festa. – Fiz uma careta de desgosto com essa frase e ela me olhou maleficamente, pra variar. – Vamos, já tem uns quarenta minutos que estamos fora. Espero que eles não tenham colocado fogo na casa.

- Nós estamos na sua casa. – constatei o obvio e ela revirou os olhos.

- É modo de falar Bella. – e me empurrou porta a fora.

- Alice, por favor, não faz isso comigo. – choraminguei para ver se surtia efeito. Ela sorriu.

- Nem morta! – quando dei por mim estava no alto da escada.

De repente para o meu completo desespero o DJ parou de tocar, pois estava olhando para alguma coisa na minha direção. Todo mundo seguiu seu exemplo e olharam para o mesmo lugar que o DJ. Será que estavam olhando para mim? Alice me incentivou a descer os degraus, nãããoo! Ela quase que me joga escada a baixo. Todos olhavam para mim de uma maneira que eu estava me sentindo nua. E o melhor/pior, Edward Cullen estava aos pés da escada me olhando de boca aberta. Encontrei seu olhar, e este varria me corpo de cima a baixo. O Dj voltou a tocar uma música bem agitada fazendo com que todos voltassem a dançar despreocupadamente, menos Edward. Ele continuava imóvel, mal piscava os olhos.

- B-Bella? - ele perguntou me dando uma ultima olhada dos pés a cabeça.

- Sim – eu respondi, mas saiu como uma pergunta.

- Você está linda. – corei todinha. Eu queria um buraco para enfiar minha cabeça, tipo um avestruz sabe?

- Valeu. – Alice me entregou um copo com algum liquido dentro. E saiu me dando uma piscadinha.

Eu bebi o conteúdo do copo sem nem ao menos saber o que era. Era gostoso e ao mesmo tempo amargo, mas gostoso. Fui até a mesa e peguei mais um daquele troço. E bebi todo de uma vez, de novo. Incrivelmente aquele líquido conseguiu aliviar um pouco a tensão e me relaxar. Edward estava perto de mim e ainda me olhava como se estivesse me comendo com os olhos.

- Para! – eu choraminguei. - Eu sei que estou ridícula nessa fantasia. Não precisa ficar me encarando assim.

- Desculpa. Mas você está enganada, você não está ridícula Bella, muitíssimo contrário. Você é a garota mais linda da festa. – ele disse sorrindo torto, fazendo com que minhas pernas fraquejassem. Peguei outro copo e bebi tudo de uma vez. Minha cabeça girou um pouco, mas eu me sentia imensamente alegre e relaxada.

- Você quer dançar? – Edward me perguntou.

- Hum, quero. – eu disse o arrastando para o meio da pista de dança.

Começou a tocar Gettin'Over You do David Guetta. Começamos a dançar normalmente. Eu nunca me senti assim. Quando dei por mim estávamos dançando juntos. Ele com uma mão na minha cintura e uma das pernas entre as minhas. Cada um estava com um copo na mão e bebíamos enquanto dançávamos, nossos corpos em uma dança sincronizada. E um sorriso bobo estampado em ambos os rostos. Parecia que eu estava possuída por algum espírito festeiro, pois de repente me deu uma vontade louca de subir em cima da mesa e dançar. Afastei os copos vazios que ali repousavam e subi na mesa dançando como nunca fiz na vida. As pessoas passaram a dançar em volta da mesa, outras meninas também subiram, espero que essa mesa seja resistente. Eu estava me sentindo livre, alegre.

Edward me tirou de cima da mesa e se pôs dançar novamente comigo, Im in Miami Bitch! Eu já tinha virado sei lá quantos copos, A sala parecia rodar, as pessoas não passavam de um borrão para os meus olhos. Senti Edward passando o nariz na curvatura do meu pescoço e dando um senhor chupão ali. Vai ficar roxo! Mas quem liga? Eu não! Nossos corpos estavam encaixados um no outro enquanto dançávamos. Eu dançava de olhos fechados aproveitando aquela sensação maravilhosa que tomava conta do meu corpo. Senti lábios quentes e macios encostarem-se aos meus. Eu não era mais BV, há dois anos eu namorei Quil Ateara por três meses. Mas não deu certo. Abri meus olhos com o susto e vi o rosto perfeito de Edward, seus olhos fechados e seus lábios nos meus, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, eu cedi de bom grado. No começo foi um pouco estranho, mas logo me acostumei com as sensações que os lábios dele provocaram no meu corpo e tratei de retribuir. O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais urgente, mais e mais. Senti algo me cutucando um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Mas não liguei. Tava bom demais!

- Vem comigo. – Edward disse e me puxou escada acima.

Pelo menos deu tempo de pegar outro copo de bebida que eu arranquei das mãos de sei lá quem. Paramos de frente a uma porta e Edward a abriu me puxando para dentro do aposento. Estava escuro, eu não conseguia enxergar nada. Tomei mais um gole da minha bebida, há essa hora eu já devia ter bebido uns dois litros, mas quem é que está contando? Edward acendeu as luzes e voltou a beijar minha boca avidamente, mas eu estava apertada...

- Espera. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – me surpreendi em ver como minha voz saiu embargada.

- Abri uma porta branca e dei de cara com um banheiro luxuoso, com uma banheira enorme. Fiz xixi rapidamente, aproveitei e tirei os sapatos os largando ali mesmo. Lavei as mãos e sai do banheiro, imediatamente fui prensada contra a parede e beijos me devoravam a boca e pescoço.

- Ah Bella.. Há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso... Bella.. minha Bella. - ele dizia entre beijos e caricias. Eu estava surpresa com aquelas palavras.

- Edward... Eu também... Ah, Edward. – de repente não senti a parede em minhas costas. Eu estava deitada na cama por cima de Edward. Ele me segurava pela cintura de encontro a seu membro rijo. Ele gemia cada vez que eu me movimentava, Edward retirou minha blusa e a saia. Passou então a me beijar os seios ainda por cima do sutiã rendado. Eu sentia todo o meu corpo se tencionar e implorar porcada vez mais. Retirei sua camisa e rapidamente ele arrancou sua calça jeans a jogando em um lugar qualquer do quarto. Edward retirou meu sutiã e passou a sugar meu seio direito enquanto alisava com a outra mão o outro seio. Eu sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas não tinha forças para pará-lo. Há anos eu gosto do Edward em segredo, e na primeira vez que consigo chamar sua atenção não irei desperdiçar.

Flash Back off

- Por que você fez isso? Por que está aqui? - eu perguntei quando minha respiração voltou ao normal. Edward estava com o rosto escondido no vão do meu pescoço. Sua respiração batia na minha pele me fazendo arrepiar a cada lufada de ar.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso. E estou aqui por que sou apaixonado por você desde o ginásio. – ele disse beijando meu pescoço e dando um leve chupão ali.

- Eu não entendo... – tudo parecia muito surreal para mim. Edward Cullen o cara mais cobiçado de toda a cidade apaixonado pela nerd da escola? Impossível!

- Eu te amo. É tão difícil de entender? – ele disse levantando-se par ame olhar nos olhos. Seu rosto transparecia decepção.

- Você, o cara mais cobiçado de toda Forks, me ama? A nerd desengonçada, que se veste como um moleque e a quem todo mundo zoa?

- Isso mesmo. Eu amo esse seu jeito desastrado de ser – ele sorriu. – e o jeito como fica corada depois de tropeçar ou cair. Amo o jeito como você se veste, não dando a mínima para o que os outros vão achar. Amo o jeito como prende o cabelo em um coque mal feito ou em uma trança lateral nos dias quentes. Amo ve você compenetrada lendo um livro na biblioteca na hora do intervalo, ou no jardim de sua casa. Amo seus olhos cor de chocolate que revelam como você realmente é por dentro. Não dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma? Amo ver como seus cabelos mudam de cor quando estão no sol, saindo do castanho e ganhando tons avermelhados. Bella, eu amo cada detalhe em você, e são esses pequenos detalhes que me fazem te amar como eu te amo.

Não esperei ouvir mais nada. Sem me preocupar com nudez ou princípios, pulei em seu colo e o beijei o mais apaixonadamente possível.

- Eu também te amo Edward Cullen.

This Friday night... Do it all again...


End file.
